I fell hard and fast with magic in the air
by Sophias-scribe
Summary: After the war they go back to Hogwarts for year 7. Draco and Hermione are made head boy/girl they have to work together to plan the first hogwarts prom.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell hard and fast and with magic in the air Draco/Hermione**

**Additional Info: Short Fan Fiction set in year 7, after the war Hermione and Draco are made Head girl/boy and have to work together to plan the first Hogwarts prom. It should be about 5 chapters. I'm in the middle of my exams so I'm kind of using this as a get away.**

**Authors Notes: Hi i know that this was a bit muddled before. I think i fixed everything if not message me and I will fix it. I hope you enjoy it xxx**

HERMIONE'S POV

Head girl. I can't believe it. I mean obviously I can believe it I was the best student for seven years running. But still. "I can't believe it!" I shouted to Ron and Harry, jumping up and down and clapping while they beamed at me. Then I pulled them both into a hug, standing on my tip toes, I couldn't believe how tall they had gotten. The applause in the great hall was calming down so I took my badge from Professor McGonagall and sat back down still beaming. "And finally the head boy... Draco Malfoy" One side of the room erupted in cheers while the other tables clapped half heartedly "Bad luck 'Mione" said Ron in my ear. "No worries it's not like I haven't dealt with him before" that's what I said but then something weird happened. After having shaken McGonagall's hand and taken the badge Malfoy turned, looked directly at me, grinned and winked. That wasn't the weird part, its Malfoy, patronizing is in his blood. The weird part was that I blushed. I mean properly looked down, 'oh my god the cute guy winked at me' blushed! I mean I had noticed that much like Harry and Ron, Draco had lost all of his young podge, was significantly tall and even had the beginnings of a six pack appearing where there was once just skinny ferret flesh. But still it's not like I was attracted to him!

"The Head girl or boy of each house is expected to attend weekly meetings and to work together on upcoming events. The first of which will be this year's senior prom." there was a wave of mutters spreading through the great hall. There had never been a senior prom in Hogwarts before, there had been the Yule ball in year 4 but other than that balls were only for special occasions. "This may come a surprise to you but as you know we are a school of change. Many of our neighbours such as the baubatons take on this primarily muggle tradition as a celebration of the achievements of their students and I am happy to follow their lead on this matter as we have seen some of the most promising witches and wizards of our age these past few years. Heads I defer to you. The prom is fully your responsibility." McGonagall smiled at me, lifted her goblet and the feast, as it always did, appeared on the table.

Just my luck I suppose that Malfoy would be made Head Boy. He looked as miserable as I felt at that point. I picked up the booklet which had been given to us. We were in charge of theme, decorations, location, time and finance. I have to say I was glad; it had been a while since I had been able to do anything particularly creative. The only problem was that I just knew that it would end up with me doing all the work while Malfoy sat around insulting me or criticising my work. I couldn't deal with that, if we were going to work together for the next year we had to work together. "Ok Draco listen up. How about we call this whole" I did air quotes "'I hate you and everything you are' thing? Just during Planning and meeting time. I'm not saying we be friends but maybe we could learn to tolerate each other" I tried as hard as I could to smile and managed a sort of half-hearted grin. For a minute I thought he was going to say something along the lines of 'get away from me you mud blood' but he didn't instead he held out his hand and said "alright granger. Truce" we shook hands. There it was, 6 years of abuse passed over and moved to one side by one handshake. I couldn't help but notice that his hands were surprisingly warm and from how close I was standing I could see just how blue his eyes actually were.

We walked to the Library together, both holding a box of notepads, pencils, coloured pens, enchanted sketching quills and paper in every colour imaginable. We found an empty table by the window right at the back of the library, in an alcove with a window seat. I had spent many hours sat there with a paperback and a hoodie. "This is the best table in the place" said Draco. I looked at him and did a slight grin "I was just thinking that." We sat down together and started brainstorming. His first idea was of a mafia theme which I rebuffed with a Love through the Ages theme to which he put two fingers in his mouth and made retching noises. Eventually we decided to make a brainstorm each then went over the ideas until we had a list of 5 possibilities.

The whole thing took about an hour and through that hour something I thought to be impossible happened. I actually got on with Draco Malfoy. We continued to talk about books and food and people around school. It was strange, almost as though we were friends. I learnt that he had read 'Hogwarts a History' 3 times (I have read it 6 times) and that he spent most of last years summer holiday in the garden of his French villa reading through the entire 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holms' Collection. "Sherlock Holms? As in the muggle detective best seller Sherlock Holms?" I asked. He grinned "one and the same" he looked at me with a searching smile "I suppose you thought I wouldn't even think about reading muggle literature would you?" he was right, so I didn't answer. "Obviously my father doesn't really agree with me going anywhere near it but since he and mother are out most of the time that we are abroad I get the villa to myself." For a moment I could picture him, sitting in the sun in a pair of sunglasses, a chilled beer in one hand and 'A case of identity' in the other. I shook my head and looked up at the gilded clock just above the window and gasped "Oh My God!" Malfoy turned around to follow my eyes "what?...CRAP!" we had been in the library for 4 hours and were five minutes late for assembly. We didn't bother moving our stuff but just got up and started running towards the great hall. I was just turning a corner when he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back, I thought he was trying to pull of some sort of stunt so I struggled but then stopped and pressed a stone in the wall which opened up and showed a passage way. He held out his hand to help me into the tunnel I hesitated and he frowned "look I promise no funny business this brings us up behind the tapestry on the south wall of the great hall." I took about two seconds to think about it and took his hand. We ran like two crazy people through the tunnel, his hand was still wrapped around mine and the thought of letting go hadn't even crossed my mind.

We came out as he had said, behind the tapestry on the south wall of the great hall. Peeking out of the side I could see two free seats at the back of the hall. It would take two steps to get there. McGonagall was giving out merits for academic achievement to the Year 4 class. We waited until she had finished then ran out and sat down as the hall applauded. It seemed as though no one except the girl we had ended up sitting next to noticed our late arrival. "thank you for joining us Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." But of course McGonagall never misses a thing. The whole room turned around to see us in our little corner. Malfoy lent ever so slightly towards me and whispered "Relax. Just look forward as though they weren't there." He tapped my hand and I didn't even have to think about it. Harry or Ron would have been able to tell you straight off how much I hate an audience, so at that point I was happy to do what I was told. I sat up straight, looked straight ahead and did my best impression of Draco's signature steely expression. The crowd eventually turned back to the headmistress who was nice enough not to mention our lateness again; in fact she went as far as to compliment the new heads on their handling of the first week.

When the assembly was finished about 10 minutes later I took the opportunity to stop Draco in the crowd. "thanks." I said as the thousands of students streamed past us. He smiled, something we didn't often see from Draco especially towards me, and patted me on the shoulder "well I suppose us heads have to stick together. Don't get used to it though. We are still rivals you know, I'm not switching houses." I smiled and adjusted his slightly wonky 'Head Boy' badge and said "I wouldn't expect you too Draco." Then walked off with a little spring in my step and a flick of my hair. I could hear the familiar voice of reason in my head "Hermione? Were you just flirting with Draco Malfoy?" I grinned to myself and thought "no of course not. I wouldn't do that. Would I?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. next chapter coming soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I know there are a few errors in the last chapter I will go back and fix them at some point I promise but for now here is the second chapter I hope you like it :)**

The next morning at breakfast it felt almost as though nothing had changed. Draco had walked right past us, even going as far as to hit Ron with his bag. Ron then turned to me and said "Couldn't you sort out your new friend for us?" I grimaced at him

"He's not my friend Ron we just made a temporary truce." He wasn't hearing any of it.

"Well you seemed pretty cozy yesterday, sneaking into assembly together. Why were you late anyway?" I could see where this was going and despite the fact that Ron was one of my best friends he had been continually getting on my nerves for the last few days.

"What's wrong Ron? Are you jealous?" that got him.

He sat up straight and his face matched it's self quite nicely to his hair.

Ron and I had broken up a few weeks before the beginning of term. It hadn't been a nasty break up but I got the feeling that he wasn't quite as over it as I was.

Eventually he stood up, grabbed a pumpkin pastie and walked out of the great hall. "was that strictly necessary?" Harry said to me a few seconds later. I looked down at my French toast and sighed

"I'll talk to him later." Harry sighed and mumbled something along the lines of "drama. Typical" then got up said bye and followed Ron out of the room.

I didn't have a lesson first period so I stayed where I was. The hall emptied pretty quickly once it got to quarter to nine. By nine o'clock the tables were cleared and the hall was deserted apart from a few year 7's revising spells.

It was times like this, when the hall was empty that you could see the ghost of the war. There were three new windows in the great hall and the whole west wall had to be taken down and re-built. On that wall was a plaque, inset into the wall, with a list of names. A list of the dead. 3 meters across and one meter high. Before it was set in George came down with a tin box. It was filled with a selection of tricks from Weasly's joke shop. If you look up close there are also several DA coins set into the wall around the list. Tiny tributes to the fragile parts of our lives.

I hadn't really thought about it since the beginning of term but now I was stood in front of the plaque. They had been people I knew, people I saw every day. My friends, some were more like family. The Weasly's were never quite the same, and I don't think I ever will be either. Sometimes I saw Harry and Ron sat together in the common room. Staring at the fire completely unaware that the other was there and there is that moment when the whole world goes quiet because we remember, we were there.

"Hi" I heard him say. I didn't have to look to know it was Draco.

"Hi" I said.

We just stood there for a while, side by side. It could have been seconds or minutes or hours, I'll never know. When he spoke I was aware that there was no sarcasm or irony or attitude there, it was as though we were strangers or maybe friends.

"I'm sorry" he said

"for what?" I said, turning to look at him. He looked at me and suddenly I knew. He was apologizing for all of it. For the war as though it was all his doing.

"Draco. Don't it wasn't your fault."

He turned away from me and looked at the plaque "It was me. My dad… I was supposed to… to…" I touched his arm then squeezed it.

"We don't get to chose our parents Draco. We always try to make them proud and sometimes that means we do things we regret. But that doesn't apply to you Draco. You were supposed to but you didn't. Don't you dare blame yourself for your families mistakes either."

He looked up at me then. He looked so vulnerable and I realized that no matter how much he tried to hide it, the war had hit him just as hard as it had us. He lost his family too. Azkaban was filled with people like Lucius Malfoy and we were all so happy to have them there. None of us thought about what they left behind, their children.

I didn't have to think about what I did nest. I just took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing him tight. At first he stood ridged but eventually he hugged me back. "It's not your fault Draco." I whispered in his ear.

"thanks" he said. There was a part of me that knew that this would not have happened had there been anyone there to see us but at that moment I didn't care. He smelt like cinnamon and musk I was stood on my tip toes and I could feel the muscles in his chest and arms.

Eventually we let go of each other and there was a strange quiet moment which was a mixture of awkwardness and heat. "Uh. I have potions so…" he said. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back looked to his side at the plaque, sighed and walked off.

Ok so he was hot and broken and I might have fallen. Just a little.

**Please Review and let me know what you like/ don't like/ want to happen/ don't want to happen et cetera :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry it is so short will update soon I promise. **

I didn't tell anyone about our little moment in the hall. Since no one asked me about it I guessed that Draco hadn't either. It wasn't until three days later that I saw Draco again. We were meeting as usual in the library for the head's meeting.

It was a Saturday so I was wearing my slim fit jeans, brown boot-heels and a strapless grey top. I had my messenger bag slung over my shoulder and could feel it digging into my shoulder.

When I turned into the library Draco was already there. He was reading a battered paper back of 'Three Men in a Boat' in the window seat by our table. I walked around the back of the book shelves, standing at the Invisibility section I looked at him. I felt like a 15 year old. Peering around corners at their crush but that wasn't what this was, I told myself. This was just my way of working out how he ticks an anthropological study if you will.

He was sat leaning against the wooden frame of the window seat, one leg bent with his foot on the seat and the other hanging off the side. He had his arm against his knee and was holding the book in that hand. He was wearing a long sleeved black tight sweater and a pair of dark Jeans with sneakers. His hair was uncharacteristically messy. It suited him.

I shrugged my bag onto the other shoulder and walked towards him. He looked up as I came forward, folded the page and put it on the seat next to him. "Hi" he said running his eyes over my body, making me blush.

"Hi" I said, putting my bag down and rubbing my shoulder.

"You alright?" he said, watching me with his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, my bag's just heavy that's all."

He smiled for a second and said "Why?"

I picked it up and passed it to him. He opened it and pulled out my 3 new books, pencil case and little make-up bag. He looked at the books one at a time, surveying them. The first was 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard' Which I had been carrying around since it had been passed on to me. The second was an old copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and the third was 'Hogwarts: A History' I had decided to finally buy my own copy. He turned over my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and read the synopsis, he looked over the top of the book at me and lifted one eye brow in that 'what is this drivel?' look that guys do when they see something overly chick-flicky. He put it down then picked up my copy of 'Beadle the Bard' and looked it over with a slightly quizzical look "why?" he said holding it to the side of him and pointing at it. I took it from him and looked down at it.

"It was a gift." I said.

He nodded "who from?" I didn't want to answer him. I knew that really I owed him nothing but I didn't want to remind him of Dumbledore and what he had nearly done. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and I had to look down. When I looked back up again he sighed and said "never mind. Don't really care anyway." He said, adding a little harsh tone to his voice.

I slouched and sighed "Don't be so dramatic Malfoy it was just a gift from a teacher."

He grinned "Ah yes the teacher's pet Granger, nothing new there then."

I hit his arm with the book and he grinned then picked up 'Hogwarts: A History'. I had already started to annotate it in places. Just thoughts and references to things I knew. He flicked through it and stopped every few pages. Then he let out a little laugh and grinned at me and passed me the book open on page 41 "what?" I asked, taking the book from him and looking at the page. "Oh" I said. On the left margin I had made a few notes and one was a ringed piece of text about secret passage ways around the school where it referenced a secret passage way, which had been rumoured to exist, from the library corridor to the great hall. Next to the circled text I had written in red pen 'Draco's Passage'

"Draco's Passage, Granger?" He grinned.

"Yeah so? It's the passage you showed me. It makes sense."

He grinned at me again. "Yes Granger, it does, but since when have I been Draco? Ferret? Or Malfoy maybe? But Draco, not often a Gryffindor calls me that, especially not you."

I knew what he meant, and I knew what he was suggesting but I didn't want this. As I had told Ron, Draco, no Malfoy, wasn't my friend, Never was, never will be. So I glared at him. Pulled out the same red pen from my pocket and crossed out 'Draco's' replacing it with 'Malfoy's'.

He was still grinning at me and I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the folded piece of parchment with my brainstorm on it from my pocket.

"Right shall we get to work _Malfoy_?"

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I thought I should let you know that I will be updating a lot more often now as I have finished my exams. This was originally just supposed to be a short story but since it has had such a great response and I am really enjoying writing it, I am going to concentrate on this one for a bit. Sorry to my Flare and Red readers. Will go back to them soon xxx thank you to SlotzaFun, Dracos-gurl123, Chandi x, Ice reader129, my number 1 fan and mistress of the night for the great Reviews. As for those of you just moaning about the things I got wrong, please bear in mind that this is not a professional piece of writing and I write it for the fun of it not for academic success. So I know my grammar is bad, and I know that McGonagall is a woman (I fixed that) but is there any chance you could rate THE STORY not THE GRAMMAR!**

**Ok rant over. Enjoy :D**

We finally came up with a theme. Masquerade. It was the perfect mix of mystery, drama and frivolity for a prom. We decided to split up the jobs between us. I had decorations and Malfoy got to do finance and publicity. Well actually we sorted out the finance together, as we figured that we needed to sort out budgets for everything. McGonagall had given us 500 Galleons to work with and considering that we already had the hall and grounds to so we didn't have to pay for a hall, that was plenty.

I had decided to go with a purple, black and silver colour scheme for the hall. I had made a scale model of the Great hall, complete with tiny floating candles, to base my design upon. The hall was going to be swathed in purple and sliver banners across the walls and the ceiling would have a starry night sky. But so far that was all I had decided.

Draco's POV

Granger had come into the library while I was reading an old Muggle book. When she came forward I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I had seen Granger every day for 6 years, then she went off with Potter and Weasel, and somehow, over that time she had become… well… hot. She was wearing a strapless top and skinny jeans, which made her look tall and showed off her spotless honey skin.

The truce which we had made at the first meeting had made things strange. In the end it wasn't really Granger I had such a problem with, but after spending so many years hating her, it was disturbing how easily I could just relax around her. I had told her about my muggle books, something I had always kept to myself. It hadn't really been difficult to keep it a secret; Slytherins don't generally go to the Library. The trouble with this is that now, in the worst possible way, I want her.

Ignoring the fact that she is totally off limits within the realms of sanity and reputation, I am someone who is used to getting what he wants. I don't have to try in my house; I could have any of the girls there, hot, respectable, Slytherin girls. Granger isn't like that though, I would have to ask her, win her over. But I suppose that is just like me, always being beaten by Granger.

Hermione's POV

Malfoy and I talked for hours in the library. Something I would have thought impossible a few weeks before. This was our fourth meeting and now that we were well and truly onto the planning stage of the prom, word was getting around. There were people talking about their dresses, masks and of course, dates. It had of course crossed my mind that since Ron was now not really an option, I had no date for Prom. Harry would of course be taking Ginny, I had already seen her dress, a pink and silver floaty dress which showed off her skinny legs and set off her now slightly lighter, due to the sun, hair perfectly. Seamus had already asked Lavender Brown to the Prom and Dean was going with Luna, they had said that they weren't dating but most of us were convinced that there was something going on there, Neville was going with Hannah. That left very little real choice in dates.

I looked up then, snapping out of my little reverie and noticing that there was a floating piece of fabric in front of my face which was supposed to be on the wall at the back. I stuck it to the doll-house wall and leaned back to look as what I had done. The tiny tables were covered with black table cloths with silver cutlery and purple orchids in the middle. The room was draped with purple and silver reams of fabric and there were balloons floating around the room in purple, black and silver, every so often one would pop causing a cascade of silver sparks to rain down. It was perfect.

Malfoy was sketching on a piece of paper. As I looked over I gasped. He had drawn a sketch of a dancing masked couple in one corner and was shading in the ribbon on a intricate mask on the other.

"I didn't know you could draw like that!" I whispered to him.

He smiled at me "Thanks. I had lessons for a while."

I looked down at the paper as he wrote 'Masked Ball, 7:30 until 1am, 14th July' he tapped his wand against the page then again against the stack of paper next to him. Then he looked up at me and smiled, "shall we go and put them up now?" I grabbed a pile off the desk and stood up smiling at him. He did the same and we walked out of the library together. That was when a thought occurred to me and I turned to Malfoy as we walked down the corridor "So are you taking Pansy to the prom?" I asked, trying to be as non-chalant as possible.

He shook his head and said "I don't think so. We haven't really been that close, you know?"

I nodded "Yeah as it happens I do."

He looked at me then "why do you ask?"

I stopped and pinned a poster to the wall, then turned to face him "Oh you know, just wondering."

"What about you? Weasly?"

I laughed "no. I don't think _that _is going to repeat it's self."

He grinned and turned to keep walking. "you know…"

I looked up "what?"

He shrugged "Well I suppose that it would make sense for the head boy and head girl to go together. Set an example you know?"

I smiled "yeah I suppose it would make sense." Neither of us looked at each other, and there was a moment of silence before he stopped to put up another poster. He turned around slowly and looked at me with his hands in his pockets and the posters under his arm. "So do you want to go with me?" I smiled

"Sure. I'd like that."

**A bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that we were well and truly into the rolling plan of the prom there wasn't a lesson where the words 'Prom' 'Dress' or 'Date' were not said.

Ginny and I had gone in early to get our dresses but there were now girls starting to panic about stock and colour and cut. I had picked out a short silver and grey dress. It was slim-fitting and probably the most expensive thing I owned but according to Ginny and by the look of Ron's face the day I tried it on, it was well worth it.

We had one meeting before the prom. A final meeting that was not for planning but more for duty. Since he had asked me to the prom, Draco had spent most of the week doing something that, not only had I never thought I would see, but something I hadn't even considered the possibility of. He flirted. I was surprised at how well he did it too. It wasn't the "did it hurt when you fell?" sort of flirt, it was smiles.

The first time was in Potions. I was stood at the store table looking for powdered mandrake root when he came up behind me put his hand on the small of my back and just pushed the jar towards me. At first I just thought he was being nice. He gave me a grin as I took the jar and I smiled back at him, unaware as I am.

The next was at breakfast the next morning. He smiled at me over the table.

The best one was three days later though. I was sat under a tree in the grounds, reading pride and prejudice.

DRACO'S POV

She was reading one of the books she had had in the library the other day. She had it in the bag with the book from Dumbledore. It was that moment that I knew I had a chance. When she decided not to tell me. I guess she didn't know that I knew.

She was sat under the tree, so engrossed in the book that she didn't even look around as I climbed the tree.

HERMIONE'S POV

"Hey Hermione." He said. I looked around, I couldn't see him, but I could hear him.

"Hi" I said, still looking around.

"What are you reading?" the voice said, I figured he had used an invisibility charm.

"Pride and Predjudice." I had given up looking now and was just leaning back on my hands, elbows locked, looking at the sky.

"Ah the mugle book." He said.

"Yes, the mugle book." I said.

"Elisabeth and Mr.…" his voice trailed off, as if he had forgotten.

"Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy." I said, reeling off the facts I knew so easily.

"That's the one! What is he like? Mr. Darcy." He asked, I smiled and closed my eyes. The sun was quite bright and I could see tiny stars behind my eyelids.

DRACO'S POV

She closed her eyes, her head leaning back in the sun. Hands in the grass. "Well… at first he is cold. He doesn't care about Eliza. Says that she is plain. I suppose he thinks that he is better than her. Most people would say that he was the proud one but in reality she was just as Proud and just as Prejudice as he was. She decided so fast that she didn't like him. She believed anything bad that anyone said about him."

I grinned, she was still just reeling off the plot. "Yeah, but what was he _like_?"

She smiled and stayed silent for a while. Thinking. When she started to speak again I jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet to the right of her. "He is handsome. He is mysterious and smart. He follows his duty and does things for his friends without them having to ask for it. In the end he does what is right because, well because he believes that it is right." I was sat behind her now, she paused then tilted her head to the side slightly "And because he loved her." I stroked a hair out of her face and spoke into her ear.

HERMIONE'S POV

I could feel his hand moving a hair away from my face and when he spoke his breath just brushed the edge of my cheek. "He sound's like someone I know." I sat there for a bit, not daring to open my eyes. Then before I had the chance to say anything he said "Bye 'Mione." When I opened my eyes and was alone. Looking up at the clear blue sky.

It was Saturday afternoon; I was stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around my body and my hair hanging around my face. My wand was in my hand. I dried my hair with one 'swish and flick' then used the tip of my wand to refine my curls. Each strand fixed into a perfect, non-static ringlet curl. I wore my straight leg, black jeans, white open neck shirt and black stiletto heels. On the walk down to the library I ran my fingers across the walls. Looking in every reflective surface, checking my thickly rimmed eyes and puckering my lightly glossed lips. I was un-naturally nervous and couldn't help but think that I had never been this way with Ron. Ron had been my friend for years, I was comfortable with him and he was nice to me. But I have to say that there is something about trouble, which only a bad guy can give, that makes a relationship more interesting.

When I walked into the library Draco was sat in the window again. Reading a wizarding book this time. I didn't pay much attention to the book, for once. He was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans again with red converse. His hair was a little neater today. I walked up behind him and ruffled his hair, it looked better that way. He dropped the book on the seat and stood up. The book floated up and moved past us back to the shelves. He lent against one of the chairs and looked at me. "Since we don't have anything to do today, do you want to go somewhere we can just, talk?" I nodded. He led me out of the library and into the courtyard. I followed him until we reached the grounds and he stopped under a tree by the lake. We sat together under the tree and he started a conversation about potions. We talked for close to 3 hours and had somehow come to the point where we were sitting together on the grass looking at the sun setting over the lake. My stomach growled and he laughed "hungry?" he said, I looked down and pouted to the side. He laughed again and lent back to lye on the grass. After a few seconds he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me down next to him. We didn't speak, it took all of my effort not to stop breathing, and I was scared that he could hear my heart pounding so loudly in my chest. If he could he showed no sign of it. The sky was a deep, crimson red, quickly turning black and the silver stars were shining through the night. I turned my head to one side and looked at him, he looked over and I looked back up. He put his hand on my cheek, turning my head towards him and touched his lips to mine. A red-hot streak ran down my back as his lips stroked mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me so that I was slightly on top of him. That was it. Right there. I was hooked.


	6. Chapter 6

I only told Ginny about the kiss. About how when he kissed me I hadn't even thought about how it was Draco Malfoy, the boy who I had hated for so many years, he was Draco, the boy with the blond hair and blue eyes which made me feel totally exposed. About how his hands left red-hot tingling patches on my back and about how I was unable to find the words to say exactly how I had felt. Lying on the grass, pressed close against his body.

She didn't interrupt when I told her, she didn't look at me as though I was some sort of freak. She just smiled and nodded every so often. It reminded me why she was my best friend. Looking back it was also the moment I realized that her and Harry would be together forever. In the end she was the only one who never blamed me. She was Ron's sister, she should have hated me, but she never did.

The fact of who my date was didn't really stay secret for long. The next few days before the prom I was asked the same questions "Is it true?" Yes. "Did McGonagall tell you to do it?" No. "Are you dating?" I don't know.

As it happens I had no idea as to whether Draco and I were dating. I had seen him in class, and he was still smiling at me or winking at me in the corridor. But since the kiss we hadn't spoken.

He had walked me back up to the castle, kissed me (against the wall) goodnight and we had walked off in opposite directions. But after that I found it hard to believe it had really happened.

GINNY'S POV

Hermione and I were sat on her bed. She had spent the last 20 minutes getting gradually more and more freaked out about her moment with Malfoy. She looked up at me and said, "Do you think he changed his mind?" she looked in a state of panic. I shook my head and took her hand "Mione, you _have_ to calm down. Tomorrow you are going to walk into the great hall looking better than anyone else and whether Draco Malfoy wants to or not he is going to fall in love with you. I have seen the way he looks at you, trust me, he hasn't changed his mind."

She looked down then looked up at me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Then she lent over the side of the bed and pulled out a blue box.

HERMIONE'S POV

I passed the box across to her and smiled as she opened it. Inside she would have found two small silver tiaras, nearly identical except for the colour of the centre diamond. Hers was pink mine was clear. She smiled at me and said "this must have cost you a fortune!"

I grinned "but it's prom. We have to look our best" I said and thought to myself 'not to mention how well it will go with Harry's ring.'


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers. Well here we are at chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it and big thanks to all my new reviewers and followers, this one is for you x

I had known that rumour of my prom date would spread but I had no idea how fast. Apparently being head girl adds to the scandal, which in turn leads to the need for it to spread so much faster. Harry and Ron were fine with the rumours, we weren't exactly the most inconspicuous of people but they weren't so fine with the truth. Harry of course didn't take it too seriously and was very good at hiding the quite obvious fact that he thought I had somehow betrayed him. Ron wasn't quite so subtle, I think his exact words were "You F***ing idiot! You know he is playing you right? God I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" or something like that.

To be honest I didn't mind so much because I still had Ginny. Sometimes I swear that girl is just the mail-order best friend. Her reaction was something along the lines of "why not?" with a shrug. We spent the next two and a half hours talking about out plans for the prom. Considering that I had designed the colour scheme I decided I should stick to it. Ginny helped me pick out my dress, which was ridiculously expensive but totally worth it. It was a sparkling silver strapless dress with beautiful white lace overlay. My mask was a slim white and silver mask, which had been charmed to fit to my face without a ribbon or tie. I tried on the whole outfit as soon as we got back from hogsmeade and fell immediately in love with it. Ginny was wearing a Pink floaty dress with intricate white and silver stitched flower patterns on the skirt and a white lace belt which made her look tiny and beautiful. It matched perfectly with her tiara.

I had to arrive at the hall an hour earlier than everyone else as Draco and I were supposed to check the last minute points. Walking in the room was nearly fully done. The candles were floating high above the floor the banners were hung in purple and black and silver all across walls. Silver glitter was falling from the starry night ceiling like snow. The tables were laid with black tablecloths and silver chairs with purple cushions, which I had ordered especially for the event. The dance floor was my pride and joy though. We had developed the ceiling spell so that it would work on the floor. In essence the whole floor was the night sky. The prom guests would be quite literally dancing on clouds. I was admiring the view and using my wand to adjust some of the candles so that they were matching the colour scheme. Then I felt a hand around my waist, and breath against my ear. "Hello." I shivered. His voice sent a fleet of butterflies racing down my back and for the first time I didn't think. I had no control over my body and my actions were instinctive. I reached up and turned myself around so that I was pressed against his body. I lent my head against his and just stayed that way. We stood, with our eyes closed, against one another, millimetres apart. All I could hear was his breath and the beat of my own heart deep inside my chest. After a few seconds of eternity I leaned forward and our lips finally touched. The stars beneath my feet trickled up my spine and in between my fingers where his har was intertwined. I was utterly helpless.

Back in my room I couldn't shake the feeling, the utter euphoric high that was racing through me. I could hear every sound and see every fleck of dust in the air. Slipping on my mask I felt a million different things that I could never put into words. He had said "I love you." I had said it too but the words seemed too small to say what I really meant.

Ginny then came up behind me and I had to pull my way back into reality. She looked amazing. Rosy cheeked and glowing, I was tempted to ask if she had used some of the magic beauty powder to make her that way but what she said next reminded me that she didn't need it. "Harry is downstairs. Do you want to go with us?" I nodded. Harry was wearing a tux rather than dress robes as we had decided that since it was based on a mugle event anyway it wouldn't hurt to wear mugle fashions. I had gotten one for Draco too, he looked great in it, unsurprisingly. Harry and Ginny walked off in front with Ron and his date Lizzy behind them. Lizzy was pretty but I felt kind of bad for her because from experience I knew that Ron was a terrible dancer. He seemed to like her though which to be honest I liked mainly because it meant he would probably be too busy to bug me about Draco. I took a deep breath and followed them down the stairs.

DRACO POV

Potter and the weas- I mean Ginny, came down the stairs first then Weasly and his date who was much too pretty for him. But I had barely enough time to think this before all the breath was knocked out of me. Hermione was stood at the top of the stairs and she glowed, silver dress, golden skin and shimmering hair. When she walked forward I took her arm and felt something that was still strange to me. The emanating warmth, which surged up and down my body every time we touched.

I had been nervous about wearing, what did she say it was called? "You look good in a tux" she said and I smiled then moved a hair out of her face and brushed my lips across where it had been.

HERMIONE'S POV

He kissed my brow bone and I couldn't help but smile and blush. At this moment everyone was gathered in the hall and he whispered in my ear "show time"

We stepped up together on to the stage and both of us touched our necks with our wands "Welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Prom" I said

"The theme is of course masquerade so if you would all like to put on your masks" said Draco and the crowds faced disappeared under beautiful shades of colour.

"There will first be a meal and then we will hand over to the band for.." I swished my wand so that the floor suddenly became the clouds and the ceiling the sky "a night on the clouds." The crowed all oo'd and ahh'd at the artificial flight and I suddenly knew that this was the perfect night for what was planned. Harry had let me in on his plan for just this reason, that he trusted me to make this night perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**OOO sub-plot**

**Sorry that the last version got screwed up, I'm not sure what happened there, half of the story went missing. Here is the real version. Please review x**

PREVIOUSLY: _I swished my wand so that the floor suddenly became the clouds and the ceiling the sky "a night on the clouds." The crowed all oo'd and ahh'd at the artificial flight and I suddenly knew that this was the perfect night for what was planned. Harry had let me in on his plan for just this reason, that he trusted me to make this night perfect._

Harry was sat with Ginny, Ron and Lizzy. This had been pretty difficult to organise as Draco and them were still not exactly on the best of terms. I had managed to convince him to sit with us as long as I promised I would dance with him as soon as the music started. I had sat him in between me and Ginny. I was sat feeling quite nervous about the whole thing as it was the first time anyone had really seen us together. Now that we were, together. Together… Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco… "'Mione?" Harry was waving a hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my little reverie "oh sorry yeah?"

"I was just saying that you had done a great job here, I mean this is properly amazing" I smiled; it was a compliment and a signal. I smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

At that point the plates from the main course disappeared and were replaced with what each of us had chosen for desert, which for me was a beautiful watermelon granita. We were half way through dessert when Ginny turned to Draco and said "So it seems that you and 'Mione work pretty well together." I smiled as I saw Ron choke on his profiteroles. Draco to my great joy looked her dead in the eye and said "Yeah I suppose we do." Then he looked at me and back at Ginny "well she did most of the work I just did the posters and made sure we didn't go over budget." Then he smiled. Actually smiled at Ginny!

Fifteen minutes later the desert disappeared and the band appeared on stage and started to play. Draco pulled me on to the floor and spun me around. He was a much better dancer than I was and I couldn't help but laugh at how clumsy I seemed next to him. We spun around the floor, laughing and smiling and just talking about what ever happened to pop into our heads. I got so into it that I was incredibly surprised when I heard the bell that signalled that it was 9pm and time to act. I kissed Draco and told him I would be back soon, he went off to get drinks.

I ran out into the entrance hall expecting to meet Harry. I saw him alright but what I saw wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Harry was sat on the stairs looking close to tears staring at the little box in his hands. "Harry?" I said sitting next to him on the stairs "Harry what's wrong?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up but I heard him say "I can't do it." I took a deep breath and grabbed him by the shoulders "Harry. What do you mean you can't do it? We planned this remember, everything is going to be fine." He looked up at me, torn.

"What if she says no Hermione? We hadn't even thought of that, how could we have not thought of that?" I sighed and looked him in the eye "Harry, of course it had occurred to me that she might say no." Then he looked straight at me, angry "what!" he said looking disbelieving

"Harry listen. There is always the chance that someone says not but in this case I didn't have to worry because it is you and ginny. From the moment you two got together I knew that she would go to the ends of the earth for you and vice versa. Listen I know you might not believe me but please TRUST ME she will NOT say no." He looked at me and leaned against the wall breathing in and out slowly. I then heared a voice "She's right you know." Said Draco, and for one horrific moment I couldn't help but see his old self.

"I've seen you two together Potter. I might not like you but not even I could say that she would turn you down. You are perfect for one another." That was it. All he said. No snide remark, no 'but' no snigger just that. I felt like I might cry myself at that point. I turned to Harry who was staring at Draco with wide eyes. Then he turned to me and I smiled, which seemed to do the trick as he nodded "I'm ready" he said, then stood up, brushed himself off and walked back into the hall.

I turned and looked at Draco who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I walked up to him, my stiletto heels clicking against the floor. "Thank you" I said. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and said with a little grin "you know I didn't do it for him right" I kissed the nape of his neck and said "How very Mr Darcy of you" He smiled but looked at me a little bit confused and I smiled and said "I'll tell you later" Leaned forward and let him turn me around so I was backed against the wall with his lips playing tricks on mine.

When we got back to the hall the party was still in full swing. The song playing was coming to an end so I took the moment to walk onto the stage and touch my neck once more with my wand after having told the band to start playing 'love me tender'

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please." I watched as every head looked up including Harry and Ginny who were stood, as planned, in the middle of the floor after having danced to Ginny's favourite new song 'say you don't want it' by one night only. "Tonight is a night for dreams, it is a night for new friends and fresh starts.

In the spirit of this I would like to hand over to my good friend Harry Potter." A spotlight shined down on the couple and I watched as Harry reached into his pocket, smiled at Ginny, got down on one knee and said "Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world and I hope you know that, but I would like to remind you every single day. Ginny Molly Weasly will you marry me?" I stared at them, suddenly terrified that I might be wrong and that she might say no. She looked shocked for a moment, then a huge smile appeared on her face and she held out her hand for Harry to take, "yes, a thousand million times yes." Harry put the ring on her finger and stood up taking Ginny in his arms in a warm kiss. I flicked my wand twice more and stars shone around them and fireworks (courtesy of George) buzzed up from the floor, there were flashes from cameras and a round of applause.

I motioned to the band who started playing 'love that will last' and stepped down from the stage. "So that is what all the extra preparation for the floor and ceiling were for?" Draco said as we swept onto the dance floor and held each other close. I smiled "Not all of it, some of it was just to make this night perfect." I looked right at him "For everyone." He pulled me in closer and just let his lips brush against mine, playing a tease and making me groan and pull him towards me. Music, stars, his fingers in my hair, his lips on mine, floating on air, this night really was perfect.

**There are more chapters coming after this. Has anyone got any suggestions as to how i should end the story? Please review! :D xxx**


End file.
